A carpenter's/electrician's level contains a varying number of transparent bubble vials mounted in a wood, plastic, or metal frame. The tool is used to check that surfaces are level (horizontally aligned) or plumb (vertically aligned). The tool is used by placing the level on a horizontal surface and noting the position of the bubble in the horizontal, or level, vial. When the bubble is centered between the marks on the vial, the surface is level. Similarly, by holding the level firmly against a vertical surface and checking the position of the bubble in the vertical, or plumb, vial, the user knows that when the bubble is centered, the surface is plumb.
The prior art includes a wide variety of so called torpedo levels. U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,335 discloses a torpedo level having magnetic mounting. Specifically, the structure includes magnetic elements on one or both of the side flanges. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,425 that a clamp for temporarily attaching a level to a construction component. U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,277 discloses another apparatus attaching a level to a structural member.
In both new building construction as well as in modification of existing buildings it is often necessary to provide EMT conduit for housing respective parts of the building wiring system. The conduit is provided to protect the wiring from accidental as well as intentional impact. In some cases the conduit is metallic and is grounded as a safety precaution. New commercial construction often uses decking, often steel, on which concrete is poured. This decking typically has a lower surface that has spaced elongated recesses extending in parallel relation.
The installation process is typically performed by electrician who must typically securely attach the conduit to the ceiling area on each floor. Often, for example, the electrician will stand on a stepladder and attempt to essentially simultaneously determine the conduit is level and position in the desired location, hold the conduit in the desired position, position a clamp over the conduit, utilize an electric drill to drill pilot holes aligned with the clamp in the ceiling structure, place respective screws in the respective holes in the clamp and the corresponding pilot holes, drive the screws into the ceiling structure, while simultaneously perched precariously on the ladder. Thus, the electrician must possess agility, dexterity, and creativity to perform the necessary steps. Often the electrician must hold an electric drill between his or her knees while performing other steps of the required procedure.